ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Bat Family (TV Series)
Batman: Bat Family is an American action/adventure horror-comedy-drama mystery neo-noir animated television series based on the Batman comic book series by DC Comics, created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini, with Sam Register as executive producers, the series is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, and Man of Action Studios and air on Adult Swim in TBD 2019. Plot Cast and Characters Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - * Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Voiced by Loren Lester) - * Barbara Gorgon/Batgirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - * Tim Drake/Red Robin (Voiced by Cameron Brown) - * Damian Wayne/Robin (Voiced by Stuart Allan) - Allies * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by ) - * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by ) - * Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Voiced by ) - * Bette Kane/Flamebird (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) - * Lucius Fox (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Luke Fox/Batwing (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - * Jason Todd/Red Hood (Voiced by Jensen Ackles) - * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Voiced by ) - * Cassandra Cain/Black Bat (Voiced by Tara Strong) - The 12-year-old daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva. Villains * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * Bane (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by Troy Baker) - * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by ) - * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by ) - * Preston Payne/Clayface II (Voiced by ) - * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (Voiced by ) - * Rupert Throne (Voiced by ) - * Carmine Falcone (Voiced by ) - * Sal Maroni (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by ) - * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by ) - * Ling/Lynx (Voiced by ) - * Terrible Trio ** Warren Lawford/Fox (Voiced by ) - ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark (Voiced by ) - ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Voiced by ) - * League of Assassins ** Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by ) - ** Talia Al Ghul (Voiced by ) - ** Ubu (Voiced by ) - ** Hook (Voiced by ) - ** David Cain (Voiced by ) - ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - ** Dr. Moon '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Silver Monkey (Voiced by ) - ** Nyssa Raatko (Voiced by ) - ** Duncan al Ghul/White Ghost (Voiced by ) - ** Kirigi (Voiced by ) - * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Voiced by ) - * Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Voiced by ) - * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Voiced by ) - * Thomas Blake/Catman (Voiced by ) - * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Voiced by ) - * Otis Flannagan/Ratcatcher (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca (Voiced by ) - * Professor Hugo Strange '''(Voiced by ) - * '''Julian Day/Calendar Man (Voiced by ) - * Circus of Strange ** Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Voiced by ) - ** Mr. Toad (Voiced by ) - ** Big Top (Voiced by ) - ** Phospherous Rex (Voiced by ) - ** Kushti (Voiced by ) - * Margaret Pye/Magpie (Voiced by) - * Maxie Zeus (Voiced by ) - * Iris Pheilos/Harpy (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Karl Helfern/Dr. Death (Voiced by ) - * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by ) - * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Scarface (Voiced by ) - * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Voiced by ) - * Victor Zsasz (Voiced by ) - * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Voiced by ) - * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (Voiced by ) - * Natalia Knight/Nocturna (Voiced by ) - * Joe Chill (Voiced by ) - * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper (Voiced by ) - * Eric Needham/Black Spider (Voiced by ) - * Val Kaliban/Spook (Voiced by ) - * Gregor Dosynski/NKVDemon (Voiced by ) - * Nathan Finch/Gearhead (Voiced by ) - * Noah Kuttler/Calculator (Voiced by ) - * Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Voiced by ) - * Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton/Lady Vic (Voiced by ) - * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Batman: Bat Family (TV Series) Episodes Trivia * Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows